What If...?
by Twilight Moon
Summary: There are so many worlds constantly sprouting up with every decision made, there are limitless amounts of futures. So what are the one's we haven't been told?


His Dark Materials   
  
  
Disclaimer   
His Dark Materials and all related characters belong to Bantam and Knopf books, and I am sure Philip Pullman is involved.   
  
  
  
  
What If...?   
  
Lyra's world is very different from ours. That is stunningly obvious after only moments in her land. However, there is a world with Lyra in it. And it looks just like ours.   
  
You see, every moment, every decision, has the potential to create a sparkling new future unlike any imaginable. Millions upon billions of worlds are lying out there, and most of us will never leave our own.   
  
But now I am giving you that chance.   
  
A chance to explore the alternative.   
  
In this story, I will explore the numerous other worlds that have not been shown to you. One event, one moment, one decision, one change, and nothing is the same.   
  
But what is changed? I intend find out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT IF LORD ASRIEL AND MRS. COULTER FAILED IN KILLING METATRON?   
  
  
  
THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT:   
Fearing what would happen if the angel Metatron was still alive, which could include the death of their child Lyra, Lord Asriel and Mrs. Coulter banned together and sacrificed themselves by jumping into the darkness, pulling the angel down with them.   
  
  
THE ALTERNATIVE   
Metatron screamed harshly, wildy thrashing in an attempt to get free of those pitiful humans. If Metatron was ever to die, it couldn't be at the hands of some feeble human. He lifted one of his mighty hands, beating at the creatures clawing at his sides.   
  
The angel attempted to beat his wings, slowly shifting them. Marisa Coulter gasped as one wing shifted, causing her to lose her grip. She screamed as she plummeted out of control. "Marisa!" Lord Asriel called in agony.   
  
In the brief moment Lord Asriel was distracted, Metatron shook him lose. Lord Asriel shouted in shock as he, too, fell. Metatron beat his wings upwards, and soon the daemons were pulled off him, towards Lord Asriel and Mrs. Coulter.   
  
Beating his wings furiously, Metatron lifted himself from the abyss. Settling himself down on the rock, he listened to the dying shouts of the two humans. With a grin he flew from the cavern.   
  
Out into the plain, he examined what was happening. He frantically searched around the skies, and then saw a glinting in the forests. He rushed over to it, and arrived in the clearing to find the empty crystal container.   
  
Metatron simply stared at the container. He found himself grinning, and then silently slipped off into the hills. He felt a jolt as he passed through a Specter, instantly killing it. It was an odd phenomena that happened only with the strongest of angels. He felt the jolt repeatedly, and then noticed he was traveling through a circle of Specters. He quickly exited the row, and found himself in a bit of a clearing. He gazed around, only to see a window in the middle. The leg of the child -Will- was climbing through.   
  
Metatron quickly cut to the window, destroying a ghost on his way. He burst through, into the other world, just as the boy started to close the window. Will paused for a moment, but then, seeing no one in the bright moonlight, closed the window.   
  
Metatron flew away, away from those pesky children. He was in no mood to deal with them, a lot had just happened that he needed to comprehend, filtering into his system. He would have later chances to be rid of the children.   
  
And that chance came sooner than later, but Metatron had no idea that his actions would lead to it. One day he felt the presence of another angel, and, traveling towards it, found the angel talking to another man.   
  
"Sit down," said the angel, Balthamos. "Sit down where you are. Not a step closer."   
  
"What do you want?" said the man, not moving. Metatron didn't know how, but he knew the mans name and mission. He was Father Gomez, sent to assassinate the girl.   
  
"What do I want? I want to kill you, but I haven't got the strength." Metatron knew this all too well. Besides the fact that he could feel it in Balthamos's aura, if the angel had been at full strength, he would have sensed Metatron's presence.   
  
"But are you an angel?"   
  
"What does it matter?"   
  
"You might have made a mistake. We might be on the same side."   
  
"No, we're not. I have been following you. I know whose side you're on-no, no, don't move. Stay there."   
  
"It's not too late to repent. Even angels are allowed to do that. Ler me hear your confession."   
  
"Oh, Baruch, help me!" cried Balthamos in despair, turning away.   
  
Metatron noticed the man about to leap. But Metatron was quick, and before Father Gomez had the chance, Metatron was on top of Balthamos. He beat his fist against the angel's face, kicked his gut, and beat his head against the ground.   
  
It was true, Balthamos was all to weak. He was dead in a moment.   
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Father Gomez cried.   
  
"I don't want to hear it," Metatron said. "He was a traitor to the cause. You can live for now, but mind that our paths don't cross again."   
  
Metatron flew off, leaving Father Gomez alone in the field. He wondered what exactly had just happened, but then just shrugged and walked down the hill. Retrieving his gun, he prepared to get back on the hunt.   
  
He heard frantic giggles coming from a bush soon after. He shouted in joy, then clasped his hand over his mouth to keep silent. The giggles didn't stop, though. Breathing a sigh of relief, he ran to the sounds.   
  
In a clearing, he saw the boy and the girl embracing each other happily. The boy was whispering something. "Like Mary said, you know straight away when you like someone-when you were asleep, on the mountain, before she took you away, I told Pan-"   
  
"I heard," the girl whispered back. "I was awake and I wanted to tell you the same and now I know what I must have felt all the time: I love you, Will, I love you-"   
  
As the two embraced each other again, kissing passionately, Father Gomez stopped. The whole world was silent but the two lovers. It was with great reluctance that Father Gomez lifted his gun, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.   
~*~   
Will screamed in agony. His one true love, the only he would ever have, was dead. She had died in his hands, which were now bloodstained. Blood gushed from her chest in a never-ending flow, but Will wouldn't let go.   
  
"What happened?" Mary Malone asked, running into the clearing. She stopped and turned away as she saw Lyra's dead body in Will's hands. She could see that Lyra was dead, and didn't bother to check on her.   
  
Another shot rang out, and Mary froze. She turned her head slowly, and noticed that some nearby bushes were stained red. She walked over, and brushed them aside. Lying on the ground was what was left of Father Gomez, a gun by his side.   
  
Mary Malone turned her head, leaving the clearing. A dim shimmer followed her, leaving. Metatron decided he had no more to do. He could leave the child alone.   
~*~   
Three months passed, and Will was in constant agony. He eventually stopped crying when he heard Lyra's name, but he soon fell into a deep depression.   
  
"I think it best we leave now, Will." Mary placed her hand on his shoulder. Will pushed it away, running his finger through the dusty mound of dirt. A crude gravestone had been erected at one end of the mound. Lyra Silvertongue, it read. There were messages from Will and Mary carved into it, as well as a list of her great and heroic deeds, which were many.   
  
Mary had tried many times to get Will to take her home. He had never agreed, but this time was different. With a sigh, he nodded. He got to his feet, pulling the knife from its place at his waist. He sighed, and cleared his memory. He stabbed at the air.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
Mary cursed under her breath, and Will lifted the knife back up. He thrust at the air again. Still, nothing happened. "I can't do it anymore!"   
  
"No, no, just concentrate." Mary patted him on the back. "You'll be fine. Think of happy things. Kirjava, and getting him back. Some childhood memories. The good times you had with Lyra. Just think happily." Mary made sure not to mention his mother.   
  
He choked when he heard the part about Lyra, but agreed. He closed his eyes, lifted the knife, and thrust into the air. Mary saw a slight movement as it caught, and jumped in joy. Will pulled the knife down, and a rift began to appear in the air.   
  
Crack!   
  
"Lyra!"   
  
The knife fell to the ground, severed into numerous pieces. Mary Malone clutched her chested. "What did you do?!" Her voice was frantic, panicky.   
  
"I... I..." Will was flustered. The knife handle dropped to the ground.   
  
"Did you think of your mother?" Mary grabbed Will by the shoulders, looking into his eyes.   
  
He shook his head.   
  
Mary paused. "Lyra..." She shook her head, walked over to a tree, and started to cry. She was trapped on this planet, with no way of ever getting back to her home.


End file.
